


Easy

by kaizoku



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick and dirty Fiona/Jason smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Queue

 

 

Oh, this was going to be ridiculously easy, Fiona thought.

Agent Bly was giving her a superior look one second, a confused look the next, and then he was flat on his back with no idea how he had gotten there.

She was sitting on his chest, her knees pinning his wrists. Bly struggled and she dug in harder. It hurt: she could tell from his face. It was something about the way men, spies especially, took pain, the speed with which their faces smoothed out again, the way they fought against feeling it and showing it.

But Bly was weak, tender meat, ripe for the plucking. Fiona could feel his heart speeding between her thighs. It was almost up against her cunt. She shifted to the right and rubbed.

Mmm. That felt good.

Bly was staring up at her, confused again. It made her want to slap him around a little. She let her hand fall to his face and caress - watched a bare edge of superiority creep back into it - and then let fly.

The resulting smack and, a second later, the redness of his cheek, were like two firecrackers going off in succession. Fiona reached behind her without looking and unzipped him, pawing into his crisp slacks. She fisted him, felt the vulnerability of the pinned man with a hand on his dick. He was still soft.

She'd take care of that. 

 


End file.
